Israeli Mandate of Greece
Greece Welcome! We are the Hellenic Mandate or more commonly known as the Israeli Mandate of Greece. We strive to keep peace for the greater good of Mankind. News *''Status: Rebuilding Key Commercial and Military Industries'' Chain of Command *F'Navarchos Achilleos Alexopoulos' *'Simaioforos ' *'Antinavarchos ' *'Yponavarchos ' *'Archiploiarchos ' *'Ploiarchos ' *'Ploiarchos ' *'Ploiarchos ' *'Ploiarchos ' *'Ploiarchos ' *'Antiploiarchos ' *'Antiploiarchos ' *'Antiploiarchos ' *'Antiploiarchos ' *'Antiploiarchos ' *'Plotarchis ' *'Plotarchis ' *'Plotarchis ' *'Plotarchis ' *'Plotarchis ' *'Ypoploiarchos ' *'Ypoploiarchos ' *'Ypoploiarchos ' *'Ypoploiarchos ' *'Ypoploiarchos ' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras' Alliances * Israel (De Facto Alliance) Non-Aggresion Pacts Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Ethniki Ypiresia Pliroforion EYPLogo.png|EYP Logo Polemikí Aeroporía GreekAirForce.png|Greek Air Force Seal Air Based Weapons Strike Craft Fighters Ellinikós Stratós GreekArmy.png|Greek Army Seal Handheld Based Weapons Pistols Assault Rifles Submachine Guns Sniper Rifles Vehicles TANKS Arjun MBT's (Indian) Total No. 400 IMG_0209.JPG|Arjun MBT is the main tank of the Indian Army, it is armed with a 130mm smoothbore cannon that can fire a large variety of ammunition including ATGM's. It has a top speed of 87Kph on road and 78Kph off road. The Arjun is protected by 800mm of composite armor with an effective thickness of over 1 meter, it is also fitted with reactive armor and smoke launchers and a RC 12,7mm to combat infantry and missiles. The Arjun is equipped with the latest sensors and computers, and it is more than a match for any other MBT it might face. APC/IFV's Abhay Infantry Fighting Vehicle (Indian) Total No. 500 IMG_0210.JPG|Abhay IFV is a relatively cheap but very dangerous vehicle, it is armed with a 120mm smoothbora gun that can destroy tanks, and ATGM launchers. The Abhay is also fitted with 2 12,7mm machine guns, and 2 extra 12,7mm machine guns can also be installed. This vehicle is fast, it has a top speed of 144Kph on road and 134Kph off road, but the speed doesn't mean it has no armor, it can easily defend it self against most hand held weapons and anti tank weapons to some extent. The Abhay is an excellent vehicle that can take on a large amount of roles while still not begin over priced. SELF-PROPELLED VEHICLES VAJRA-T SPG's (Indian) Total No. 350 Pinaka MBLR (Indian) Total No. 60 IMG_0216.JPG|VAJRA-T is a 155mm SPG that features a very precise and fast firing gun, the VAJRA-T has a max range of 39km and can fire up to 8 shots in 1 minute. The VAJRA-T has almost the hull as the Arjun expect for its lack of armor and somewhat better speed. It has the best sensors and computers available and it can easily compete with other SPG's around the world. IMG_0211.JPG|Pinaka MBRL is a newly developed rocket system that can fire up to 24 204mm rockets with decent accuracy and with a range of 120km. This rocket system is rather expensive but it is a very effective system when it comes to raw destruction and power. The rockets it uses are mass produced, so it shouldn't run out ammunition at any time. Polemikó Naftikó GreekNavy.png|Greek Navy Seal Ship Based Weapons Flagships IMG 1115.JPG|GDS Sparta (Flagship of the Fledgling Greek Fleet) Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title GDS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 IMG 1110.jpg|GDS Zeus (Zeus Class Battlecruiser) (BC-01) Battleships * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 IMG 1125.jpg|GDS A-1 (Greece's First Destroyer Class) Submarines * Total: 0 Super Ships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies